payback sure is sweet
by sanickerz
Summary: ONESHOT! itachi is tired of sasuke messing with him and getting away with it! its payback time! lets see how long sasuke can keep quiet...


PAYBACK SURE IS SWEET

Around 6:00pm, the uchiha household was peaceful and quiet. the parents of 12 year old sasuke and 17 year old itachi, sat in the couch giggling at a comedy movie until-

''SASUKE!''

''Nyah nyah!''

Small crashing and banging sounds were heard until sasuke ran down stairs. Not too long before reaching the last step itachi had caught him. Itachi glared full on at him.

''Why you little-'' he snarled

'' Let go of me!'' sasuke looked at him, challengingly

''SASUKE AND ITACHI UCHIHA!'' fugaku rose up from the comfort of his seat and looked down at both of his sons, glaring and full of anger.

What's. Going. On?'' he questioned

Itachi let go of sasuke and they both looked at their father.

''I'll tell you what's going on. Apparently my stupid little brother doesn't know any manners or have any sense. May you remind him that when I say ''I'm busy'' I have no time to fool around?'' itachi explained.

''Sasuke? Were you bothering itachi when he said not to?''

Sasuke just looked down, too scared to answer his father's question, yet alone meet his eyes. This angered fugaku even more and itachi smirked. He was going to get it now.

''Sasuke...you...''

'' That's it. Give it to him!'' itachi mentally grinned to himself. There was a heavy silence before fugaku spoke again.

''Sasuke. You don't go bothering your brother when he's busy. You know that. Now run along.''

Itachi's jaw literally dropped. That's it? No deathly lecture? No punishment? Just a simple statement and a ''run along''? Sasuke ran upstairs and smiled heavily while itachi ran upstairs mumbling curses and what not, their mother looking at them with awe.

''Is everything okay?'' she asked

''Yeah. You know how boys are...''

Sasuke ran and giggled to his bedroom to go play videogames while itachi went to his bedroom to think.

''I got something for him. If he wants to play with me, fine, I'll play with him''. Itachi was going to get payback...when sasuke least expected it.

*** TIME SKIP***

At around 8:30, mother had called sasuke down to help set the table for dinner. When they finished she told sasuke to go get itachi. Sasuke hurriedly ran up the stairs and, without knocking, went into itachi's room to see that his brother was not there. He closed his door and went to check other rooms in the house before coming back downstairs.

''He's not here. I think he must have stepped out?'' said sasuke

''Oh really? I wished he could of at least told us'' said his mother

''Oh well. You know how he is. Maybe he went to cool his head'' said his father.

With going on with the thought that itachi went out for a walk they decided to let him be and eat dinner... little did they know that itachi was there...hiding under the table...waiting for his brother. They sat down and started to eat dinner after a gracious ''ITADAKIMASU!''. While mother and father were eating, sasuke was just listening happily and eating until he felt a hand palming his member through his pants. The surprise sent a jolt through his spine. He knew it was itachi because he felt under the table and felt itachi's soft, silky hair. He couldn't rat itachi out! He would be in so much trouble! Even if he did the outcome wouldn't be good for either of them, so he just sat there, quietly. Itachi continued to rub sasuke's now hard cock, quietly unzipping his zipper to reveal his member. With new found revenge and a little excitement, he slowly started to lick the head.

''Aah!''

''What's wrong sasuke?'' asked his mother. Her voice filled with concern

''N-nothing...'' they continued eating but sasuke couldn't. He was too scared about making too much noise. he tried to eat, having the fork filled with food and enter his mouth, but as soon as he did, itachi once again licked him slowly at the head of his penis.

''Mph!''

''Sasuke?''

''Hm? Oh! It's just that...The food...tastes so good!'' he quickly thought on his toes.

''_Good__ one, sasuke''_ itachi thought to himself

This time itachi didn't go so easy on him, he took sasuke's cock into his mouth and sucked, deep throating him and giving it his all. Sasuke bit his lip, his body trembling, he was sweating, his cheeks turned a dark shade of red and small moaning noises were escaping his mouth. He started gasping but quickly tried to play them off. Indeed his brother's tongue was talented.

''Sasuke dear, are you alright? You look red. Are you feeling ill?''

''n-no...I'm...I'm okay'' sasuke stuttered.

''Are you sure you don't feel sick?''

''y-yes!'' he moaned out

''Sasuke?!''

''AH! Y-YES!''

Sasuke put his hands under the table and grabbed itachi's hair, pulling him into a brief stop.

''Sasuke what's going on?''

''Nothing. I just felt a slight pain in my tummy. But I'm all better! Please continue'' he faked a smile as best as he could. With that, his parent continued to talk while itachi resumed his ministrations. Once again earning small gasps but they were barley heard. Sasuke was at his peak but just when he thought things couldn't get any worse; his mother continued the conversation over to him.

''Don't you agree, sasuke?''

''n-no!''

''You don't?''

''Y-yes!''

''Yes?''

''No!''

''Well make up your mind son, I thought you always did the dishes more.''

''n-no I-itachi!''

''Really?''

''Y-YES!''

''Hmm... Well if you really think so...''

''Sweetie, I'm going to head off to bed.''

''Oh? Well ill come along too'' they both got up with their plates and headed towards the sink.

''Sasuke, are you coming?'' asked his mother

''n-no... I think I'll just wait for itachi to c-come home...'' he breathed

''Okay. Goodnight dear''

''Good night, sasuke''

''Yes...good night'' he smiled weakly. They both headed upstairs and whispered about how strange their son had been acting at dinner and decided to brush it off.

''Itachi...please...stop''

Itachi continued to suck off his brother. He was actually a little surprised at how long he was able to last seeing as he was leaking so much pre-cum. he bobbed his head faster, sucking harder.

''Mmh... Itachi...w-wait!''

Itachi gave a few more forceful sucks before sasuke reached his limit.

''Can't...I-ITACHI! A-AAH!''

Sasuke came deep inside his brother's mouth. White stars flashed in front of his eyes as he laid his head on the table breathing heavily. Itachi came from under the table and stretched a little before casually walking over to sasuke.

''Payback really sucks... doesn't; t it ototou?'' he whispered before gently placing a kiss on sasuke's cheek.

''Good thing they didn't notice. All that excitement made me hungry.''

Itachi went to grab a plate of food and sat at the table as he smirked at sasuke who was still trying to catch his breath, trying to recollect his self after the events that just took place. And I thought you had desserts after dinner.

**THE END**

-**SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**

* * *

Well that was horrible. Please review! And thanks for reading! (.^)/


End file.
